


Remember When You Said You'd Stay

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen, there are other characters but they're barely there so they don't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch





	Remember When You Said You'd Stay

He told me he was going to live with his father but said he'd come back to visit. I remember the butterflies fluttering in my stomach when he kissed my cheek. I still laugh at the memory of his face blushing after I whispered three little words in his ear. Words that adults would say I was too young to understand but I understood them just fine. I knew what I felt and I didn't know any other words to describe it. He didn't say it back though. I wish he had said it back.

That was four years ago and I haven't seen him since. Did he forget about me? I spent years making choices that kept him on mind. I spent the majority of high school deciding if I should go to an out of state college or stay in Townsville. It would be easier to find me in the city we both knew. I wanted to stay close for him. My sister were going away for school. They had moved on from his brothers so why I couldn't move on from him too? I know he's forgotten about me. So that's why I made the decision to leave. This was my way of forgetting him.

It wasn't working very well. Even at this new school and in a new city, one where we've never been together, he was still in my mind. Everything reminded me of him. I know this sounds crazy but I feel like he's here with me. It feels as if I shouted his name he'd answer from nearby. That can't be true because he was with Him and Mojo. He was having the time of his life with his family while mine was spread across the country. I wish he was really here. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone.

"Hey, there's these two boxes out here that have your name on 'em," My roommate said as she came into our room. She grabbed a tube of lip gloss out of her bag. She faced me before she left again, "I did some research and found out who the single guys are. Let me know if you want one."

I smiled as I walked towards the door, "Thanks but no thanks."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

I picked up one of the cardboard boxes and set it on the floor beside my bed. It seemed like everyone in this building had someone. A boyfriend, girlfriend, significant other, friends with benefits, etc. Me? I had a roommate who was probably never going to be here. I haven't dated since he left. I couldn't date anyone without comparing them to him. It wasn't fair to them. They had to compete with someone they would probably never win against. I had plenty of people ask me out on dates but I always turned them down. I said no to so many guys that girls started to ask me out. But they got turned down too. Not that I cared what gender they were. He was the only one I ever liked as more than just a friend. So I tried my best to stay away from anyone who showed any romantic interest in me.

I stepped out to get the other box when I heard someone shout at me, "Watch out, B!"

I ducked and saw a bright yellow ball flying across the hall. I stood and faced the boy jogging over to me. I had met him this morning when we were riding in the elevator. He shrugged and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' as he passed me. I rolled my eyes and lifted the last box. I turned on my heels to walk back into my room but froze when I heard it. My lips curled into a grin, involuntarily. It was an unmistakable laugh. It rang in my ears and put a smile on my face. It can't be him. Can it?

I spun around to search the halls for signs of him. I looked left and then right but saw no one. My shoulders sank. I sighed and started to leave when I heard it again. That was definitely his chuckle. The box fell from my hands when I saw him in the room across from mine. The sound of something shattering as it hit the ground got his attention. First he looked at the box then his gaze traveled up my body. When he saw my face, saw me staring back at him, and realized it was me his eyes widened. His shocked expression faded into one of joy.

Was he real or was I dreaming again? I stepped closer until I was close enough to reach out and touch him. So I did. I took my hand and placed it on his chest. I gasped when he didn't disappear and I didn't wake up.

"You're real," I whispered.

"I'm real," He assured, pulling me into a hug that I never want to end


End file.
